


you're going to be amazing

by isthepartyover



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, i love....my fate mom.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: Lady Istus wishes she could have done more





	you're going to be amazing

Lady Istus can’t help but cry as she watches the boys wake up again at the entrance to Refuge, filled with a pride and sadness that seems too great to describe with those words.

As the goddess of Fate, she knows it wasn’t the right time, that there were more challenges to face and strength to gain before they were ready for the Unveiling, but…

But she wishes that she could do  _more_. More for these  _heroes_ , these precious birds who could save or kill this reality, who have already lost so much and fought for so long.

She wishes she could’ve freed the unwilling, forgotten prisoner from the creation she was trapped within, wishes she could have sped up the process of creation that would bring this all together, wishes that she could prevent the all-consuming creature that was slowly coming to destroy them…

But it was not  _time_  yet. Soon, but not yet.

For now, all Lady Istus could do was watch them, knitting the design of the events to come, a smile on her face and tears still in her eyes as she thought about the moment she had granted them, the moment to fight or flee, so close but still so far ahead.


End file.
